テンプレート:Area infobox test
} | y | historical }}}}}}} | unimplemented = | future = | historical = | current | #default = }} }}} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} map.jpg}}}| }}} マップ |}} locator.svg| } 内の位置 |}} } | ;レベル }}}|area||s}} : }}} } | ;タイプ : }}} |point of interest=Point of Interest (名所)|zone=探索可能なゾーン|area = エリア|#default = }}} }}}} } | ; }}} | region = 地方 : }}} | zone | explorable zone | city = ゾーン : }}} } | }}} }} } | ( }]]}})}} }}} | area = ゾーン : }}} } | ( }]]}})}} }}} | dungeon = ダンジョン : }}} }}} | #default = エリア : }}} } | ( }]]}})}} }}}} } | ;隣接地域 : }}}}} } | ;ペット : }}}}} } | ;ゲームリンク : } }} loading screen.jpg}}}| Loading screen |}} .jpg}}}| }}} |}} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | }}} | dungeon | }}}|* }} | }}}|area = Category: }}} }}} | city | dungeon | explorable zone = }}}|* | jumping puzzle = Category:Jumping puzzles | guild puzzle = Category:Guild puzzles | super adventure box zone = }- } | #default = Category: } }} |[[Category: ]]}} }} Description This infobox should be used for regions, explorable zones, areas, points of interest, etc., i.e. all locations mentioned here. See also parameter type below. Parameters All parameters are optional. * name: Location name ** Default is * type: The type of location. ** Provide plain text, a link to the description page of the type is added automatically. ** A category for the type is added automatically. * within: The parent location of the location being described. ** For zones, this should be a region; for areas, this should be a zone; for everything else, this should usually be an area. ** If within is an area or zone, the parent of within will be displayed underneath in small text. ** Provide plain text, the link is created automatically. ** A category is created automatically. * hearts: Number of renown hearts * waypoints: Number of waypoints * points-of-interest: Number of points of interest * skill-challenges: Number of skill challenges * vistas: Number of vistas * map: Map image (do not include File:) ** Default is ' map.jpg' * levels: ** Zone: The level range for the zone ** Area: The effective level of the area * connections: Other locations (mainly used for zones) this one has connections to. ** Separate with ' '. ** Optional (see discussion page): Add the direction as (N), (S), (E), (W), (NE), etc. In case of a portal add (portal) instead of direction. ** Links are not created automatically, so please state as ... for location names. ** Example: The code for the example below looks like this: Divinity's Reach (N) Gendarran Fields (E) Kessex Hills (S) * pets: Ranger-teamable juvenile animals. ** Like 'connects to' separate with ' ' and provide links manually. Include for zone infoboxes, redundant for area infoboxes(see discussion page). * loading-screen: Loading screen image (do not include File:) ** Default is ' loading screen.jpg' * screenshot: Screenshot (do not include File:) ** Default is ' .jpg' * sstext: Screenshot text * id: The game ID for the location, displayed as a game link. Only valid for waypoints and points of interest. * categorize: "y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. If using "status", don't set this parameter. * status: Status of content. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame, displays relevant notice. Available options: "historical", "future", "unimplemented", "current" (default). * historical: (legacy parameter). Duplicates function of setting status = historical. y displays the notice. Examples See also * Guild Wars 2 Wiki:Location formatting Area